hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the manga series Hunter × Hunter are written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi and published by Shueisha in the Japanese magazine ''Weekly Shōnen Jump''. The first chapter was published in March 1998 in the 14th Shōnen Jump issue of that year, continuing (with intermittent hiatuses) for 280 chapters. One being in May 2008, which lasted until October 6, 2008, with the 281st chapter appearing in the 45th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump of 2008. Another started two months later on December 10, 2008, and continued until January 4, 2010. It again entered hiatus on June 7, 2010, ending with its re-serialization in August 2011. The most recent hiatus began after its longest uninterrupted run of 30 installments ended with the publication of the 340th chapter on March 19, 2012. It is said the hiatus will be brief as Togashi does not want the new anime series to catch up to the manga. It was said that he needed the extra time to re-draw some of the chapters for the ''tankōbon'' releases. This was coming on the back of rumors that the first Hunter × Hunter film had been given the go-ahead, a completely original story with production overseen by Togashi himself. An anime adaptation of the series was produced by Nippon Animation and was aired on Fuji Television for 62 episodes from October 16, 1999, to March 31, 2001. The TV series is based only on the first 11 volumes of the manga, as frequent delays in the publication of the manga and an unwillingness to produce low quality "filler" episodes resulted in a lack of content. Three DVD OVA series were produced by Nippon Animation, adapting subsequent chapters of the manga, up to the 185th chapter. A new Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation was announced in July 2011. Instead of continuing the story from the OVA series, it restarted the story from the beginning of the manga in an attempt to adapt it more accurately. The series is produced by Madhouse and began airing on Nippon Television on October 2, 2011. It is also streamed 1 hour after the Japanese broadcast with English subtitles in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Ireland, South Africa, Australia, and New Zealand on the American anime website Crunchyroll. The current manga chapters have been composed into 36 tankōbon volumes in Japan by Shueisha. The first tankōbon was released on June 4, 1998, the 36th on October 4, 2018. In North America, Hunter × Hunter is licensed for publication by Viz Media as a part of their Shonen Jump Advanced line of graphics novels, aimed at older teenagers (age 16+). The first volume of the English adaptation was published on April 5, 2005. Currently, only thirty-four volumes have been released. Volume List Chapters not yet in volume format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume, but are expected to be published in the near future. * 381. Predation * 382. Awakening * 383. Escape * 384. War * 385. Warning * 386. Hypothesis * 387. Recreation * 388. Reflection * 389. Curse * 390. Clash: part 1 See also * Story Arcs * List of Episodes (1999 series) * List of Episodes (2011 series) * Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide * Hisoka's Past by Sui Ishida. ms:Senarai media terbitan HUNTER X HUNTER Category:Content Category:Chapters Category:Volumes